dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Imprisonment Ball
& & |class=Energy Sphere |similar='Cocotte Zone Charging Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball Hell's Buster Death Psycho Bomb Sealed Light Beam Time Bullet' }} is a technique used by Frieza in his final form. Overview Frieza appears behind the opponent and holds his hand out, ensnaring them in an inescapable golden sphere of energy. He then toys around with this containment like a soccer ball. When Frieza is finished beating the victim around, he kicks the ball away, where it detonates on contact with anything other than Frieza himself. The resulting implosion is so immense it creates a vacuum that sucks in anybody near by. Usage and Power Frieza uses this attack during his battle against Goku on Namek. When Goku blasts through a large landmass Frieza threw at him, Frieza appears behind him and captures him with the Imprisonment Ball. Frieza spends time smacking Goku around and fires an enormous energy wave at the sphere, blasting it crashing into Planet Namek. However, it is revealed that in the instant between the impact and the explosion, Goku is fast enough to escape not only the explosion, but the vacuum as well. In the manga, Belmod uses a variation of this technique to trap the other Gods of Destruction, holding them before attacking with his energy cards. In the anime version of the Tournament of Power, Frieza utilized an Imprisonment Ball to paralyze Top. While it held him long enough for Frieza to deliver a barrage of attacks, Top broke free by powering up. Video Game Appearances Named Meteo Psychokinesis, the technique is Frieza's meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. It is one of Frieza's Blast 2 attacks in his final form in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series; it was originally named in Budokai Tenkaichi 2, but was oddly changed to in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. The technique is named You Might Die This Time in the ''Raging Blast'' series and Dragon Ball Z For Kinect; in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, instead of Frieza simply tossing the ball back to the ground, he kicks it around for a while until kicking it to the ground. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, Frieza uses it as a grapple throw. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, he uses the technique as part of his team attack with Zarbon and Dodoria, the Blind Meteor. Frieza also uses this technique in Super Dragon Ball Z. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Frieza Race members use an unnamed variation of this technique when the Ki Blast button is held down. In this version the user takes the same stance Frieza does when performing the Imprisonment Ball, yet it takes the form of a Ki Blast that paralyzes the opponent when it hits. However this prevents the user from firing volleys of standard Ki Blasts like other characters. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Charged Ki Blast: Paralyzing Type appears as a variation of the technique where the user fires a Charged Ki Blast using the Imprisonment Ball stance which takes the form of a Ki Blast that paralyzing opponents when it hits. However unlike in Xenoverse this technique is not exclusive to Frieza's Race as it can be applied to the Future Warrior by equipping certain Super Souls and functions as a Charged Ki Blast rather than a standard one. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Imprisonment Ball appears as one of Frieza's attacks under the name of "You May Not Survive This Time!". Gallery Imprisonment_Ball_manga.png|Frieza uses his Imprisonment Ball on Goku in the manga Imprisonment Explosion.png|The explosion the attack creates once it hits the ground Imprisonment_ToP1.png|Frieza prepares the Imprisonment Ball FriezaAttacks2.jpg FriezaAttacks3.jpg Paralysis_ToP.png|Frieza holds Toppo in the ball FriezaAttacks4.jpg FriezaAttacks6.jpg|Toppo powers up to break out SW220.JPG|Frieza uses his Imprisonment Ball in Supersonic Warriors 2 Super dbz 21.jpg|Frieza uses the technique in Super Dragon Ball Z 396cf464aa-dragon-ball-raging-blast-2-ps3-xbox-360-81454.jpg|Frieza uses You Might Die This Time in Raging Blast 2 Ccccf6ebaf-dragon-ball-raging-blast-2-ps3-xbox-360-81451.jpg|Frieza's You Might Die This Time in Raging Blast 2 References ru:Хокаку Кодан es:Bola de Encarcelamiento Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques